


Confession

by Ephermeralk



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bondage, Drugging, Gags, Homophobia, Humiliation, M/M, Younger!Jensen, bottom!Jensen, forced-orgasm, medical-play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephermeralk/pseuds/Ephermeralk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Jared has to convince his patients to confess their homosexual tendencies. On days like today, with Jensen strapped to his table, Jared's happy to be of service.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: My second fill for the [](http://spn-otpkink.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://spn-otpkink.livejournal.com/)**spn_otpkink** for the prompt: _Jensen is arrested as a suspected sodomite and tied to a gynecological table for examination by Dr. Padalecki._  
>  Bonus for younger (18-25) Jensen who has never had sex with a man. Even better if he's never even been interested. Thanks to the anon-OP for being so lovely about my fic. It was most appreciated ♥ ♥

“Please, you’ve got the wrong guy. I’ve never done it with a guy. Or anything. Anything at all with a guy. I like girls. You don’t understand. _I like to fuck girls._ ”

Jared smiles through the one-way glass as he listens to the sounds of his newest patient struggle weakly against the restraints. Down below, Gen, his assistant, is carefully tying him to the examination table. She adjusts the straps, creating simple slip knots and testing the tension to make sure the leather will hold. Making sure his patient’s hips won’t be able to get away from Jared’s prodding fingers and toys.

This part is almost as much fun as what comes after. Jared loves how pliant his patient’s bodies become after Gen’s injected the sedative. So ready and willing to let him do…well…just about anything. He loves the way they always beg. At first it’s because they don’t think they’re guilty. But as the exam progresses, Jared’s never had a patient who didn’t scream for more dick after enough time had passed with a fake cock shoved up his ass.

Jared’s the best in his field. His rate for making suspected sodomites shout their confessions onto the official recorder is unmarred by failure. And he’s not about to let it slide today. Besides, with the way his patient’s hips are already moving, the way his legs are so bowed that Jared bets he couldn’t close them even if they weren’t spread wide by stirrups makes Jared feel like this one’s going to be easy. He’ll be in and out in under an hour.

Walking down the hall in long strides, Jared catches up to Gen just as she’s exiting the room.

“Well?” he asks. They’ve been working together, doing a job that no one else wants for nearly a decade now. There aren’t any formalities between them anymore.

“Twenty-one year-old male from the inner city. Girlfriend called our hotline after he asked if she liked anal sex. Vitals are normal, although his heart rate was a little fast. Nothing out of the ordinary. He appears healthy and intact. Just needs a routine examination, and of course the verbalized confession in order to commit him. Not much beyond that, other than I gave him 1mg of Ativan IV to help him relax for his exam. So unless you have any questions, he’s all yours.”

Gen waits for a moment while he looks over the patient—Jensen’s—chart.

“Nope, this looks great. We still on for coffee after I finish up with this one?”

“Absolutely,” she replies, flashing him her patented smile. “You know where to find me when you’re done, doc.”  
\--

The sound of Jared’s gloves snapping reverberates in the quiet room as he enters. It startles Jensen into speaking again.

“Hey, I don’t know who y’all think I am, but I’m not gay. I like girls. Pussy. Cunt. Whatever you want to call it. I like it. I don’t like dick.”

Jared’s heard it all a million times over. He’s ready for Jensen to be quiet for a while; he’s not feeling quite up to par without his caffeine, but first, he has to ask a few questions.

“Good morning, Jensen. I’m Dr. Padalecki, and I’ll be performing your exam today. I assume you know why you’re here?”

“I don’t know who reported me, but I can promise I’m not gay. I’ll do whatever it takes to prove that. Anything.”

Jared smiles at the sound of Jensen’s soft cock as it falls against his skin as he struggles in the restraints. He’s not hard like some of Jared’s patients are after they’ve been stripped of their clothing and bound to the table, but Jared can work with that. He knows exactly what to do.

“Denial’s a hard thing, Jensen. But I want you to know, I’m here to help you.”

“Here to help me? Great. Then listen to my words, you bastard, and let me go home.”

This time, Jared’s grin is all teeth. “You want to get out of this room? Excellent. I want that, too. I’ll just need you to repeat after me, _I, Jensen Ackles, am or will be guilty of sodomy because I like dick._ Simple as that, and we can get you started on rehabilitation and I can go grab some coffee.”

Jensen gapes at him like a fish out of water, trying for the life of it to get a little air. “But, I’m not—“

“Yes, yes. I’ve heard that speech before—you can spare me the highlights,” Jared says as he roots through spread of dildos, gags, cock rings, and other toys that Gen had left out for him. Each instrument is sterilized. All are perfectly clean. It’s Jensen’s who’s going to make them filthy.

“You don’t understand—this isn’t right—I’ve got a girlfriend, doc. Please!”

“I think it’s time for you to be quiet for a little while, hmm? Before you wear out that lovely deep voice of yours.”

“Dr. Padalecki, _you’re not listening to m—_ ”

The opportunity is ripe and Jared seizes it, holding Jensen’s jaw open as he gently works the penis shaped gag he selected all the way in, not stopping until Jensen’s taken all five inches of it.

“There. Looks like you’re a natural,” he says, taking a moment to wipe the drool from where it’s already started to escape from Jensen’s mouth. “By the simple fact that you’re not choking, I’d say that this isn’t the first time you’ve had a dick in your mouth. It’s not surprising considering those lips, either.”

Jensen’s eyes are wide, fear stricken. “It’s okay, Jen,” he says, adopting a pet name to help Jensen relax. “I’ve heard—I wouldn’t know, of course,” he takes a moment to laugh at the mere thought, “—that deep throating makes it a bit hard to breathe, so I’m going to need you to focus on that. Unless, you’d like to confess now,” he asks again.

A moan comes out from behind the gag. Jensen’s shaking his head ‘no’.

“Oh well, your choice, green eyes. I guess I’ll have to do a little more to convince you to…open up for me.”

With that he grabs the stool from the side of the room and moves himself, along with the tray, in between Jensen’s legs. He runs his gloved hands up and down for a moment, enjoying the way Jensen’s freckle-splattered legs are shaking with the force of trying to close themselves.

“What do you think,” he asks Jensen, even though there are nothing more than strangled whimpers coming from above. “Should we start with the seven inch or the nine inch dick this morning?”

Jensen moans at the same time that Jared picks up the black, seven inch dildo. It’s not quite as long as the other one, but it’s a solid two inches wide. It’ll do.

“Good choice,” he says before he dips it in warming lube, because really, he does want his coffee before lunch today. “I think black will look quite nice against that pretty pink hole you’re showing off.”

Taking the toy, Jared leans forward and rubs it against Jensen’s balls. He guides the head of the fake-dick up, following the line of Jensen’s penis until his whole package is shiny and sure to be tingling. When he turns the vibrator on, Jensen’s hips buck up, all on their own. Seeking pleasure from the toy in his hand. Just like Jared knew he would. Not that he’s ready to confess yet. Oh no. First, Jensen needs to be desperate to come on the dildo that Jared’s holding.

“See. That’s not so bad, is it?” he asks condescendingly as he runs the tip of the dick in between Jensen’s balls. Pushing them apart before sliding the toy down along the sensitive skin behind Jensen’s sac. He slaps the dildo against Jensen’s dick a few times, making even more blood rushing to the organ, until it’s fully filled out. Lying red and needy against Jensen’s slightly soft stomach. “Knew you’d like dick. Or, at least, your cock likes it.”  
Jensen makes a muffled noise behind the gag that Jared chooses to ignore.

“Now, about this,” Jared says, sliding a finger up Jensen’s cock lightly. It’s just hard enough to make Jensen murmur another unintelligible sound. Whether it’s another denial, or this time from desire, Jared can’t tell. “Eventually we’ll train you out of getting hard over a fake dick—and of course—a real one. That’ll be my dick when the time comes, Jen. But not today. Besides. You can’t deny that you’re guilty. Look at you writhing around on the table like a cock-whore—even the cameras can see that. So, what do you say, Jensen. Are you ready to confess?” he asks again, this time pressing the tip against Jensen’s furled hole. Thoroughly enjoying the way Jensen’s rim twitches underneath the shiny black silicone.

He watches Jensen shake out another ‘no’, although he notes that it’s not as emphatic as it was earlier. Jared can always count on the anti-anxiety meds to do the trick.

“Well then, let’s get started,” he says, patting the inside of Jensen’s thigh affectionately. Jared selects a cock ring from the table, the type that’ll fit around both the base and Jensen’s balls. The kind that makes sure that his patients won’t be able to come until he’s good and ready. Even though, really, he never lets them come. Even if they confess, it’s part of protocol to deny them an orgasm. They all need to start rehabilitation training as soon as possible.

“You know what this is?” he asks. Jensen nods ‘yes’ this time. “Good, now I’m going to put it on, and it’s not coming off until I hear a confession out of your mouth…whether that’s five minutes, or five hours from now, got it?”

“Mhmm,” he hears from behind Jensen’s gag.

“You really shouldn’t talk with your mouth full, you know,” he says as he slides the plastic rings onto Jensen. His balls are pressing, red and obscene around the restraints; Jared hopes for Jensen’s sake, he won’t wait too long. Although he thinks humiliation is important for his patient’s rehabilitation, he doesn’t like to see his boys in too much pain. Even if most of them do look pretty, all flushed and writhing on his table. That’s beside the point. He’s a doctor first and foremost, and he meant what he said earlier. He’s here to _help_ Jensen. Even if Jensen doesn’t agree at the moment.

“I usually use my fingers first,” he says. Jared likes to talk through the whole procedure. It makes his patients less wary of him when they start their therapy later. They know what to expect. “But your hole, sweetheart...” He lets the tip of the dildo slip in and watches Jensen try to buck him out, even as his ass clenches down, taking more of the dick inside of him. “What can I say? Your hole wants a cock in it. Just like your mouth did. This is a dream come true for you, isn’t it? Stuffed full of dick from both ends. Although I bet you’d like it better if they were real, huh? Musky and salty. Waiting to for you to pleasure them enough so they’d fill you full of come.”

It takes over ten minutes and a significant portion of lube to work Jensen full of black silicone. In the end, they’re both covered in sweat and Jensen’s rim is pulled to the point of blanching. After it’s all the way in, Jared starts moving it back and forth, coaxing the blood back to Jensen’s ass.

“That’s right, Jen. Of course you can take seven inches of dick up your ass. And you know why? Because it’s not the first time, is it.”

This time, he doesn’t hear any sounds from above, so he gently slaps Jensen’s leg. “I asked you a question, and I expect an answer,” he states.

Finally, a low moan drifts from above. “There’s my good boy.”

Jared twists and turns the black plastic, fucking the dildo in faster, enjoying the slap of Jensen’s drooling cock against his stomach every time that he pushes in deep enough.

“You’re a lot prettier than most of the guys I get in here,” Jared says. Usually he’s completely professional, but right now, he can’t take his eyes off how Jensen’s body is swallowing every inch of the cock he’s giving it. “I bet that makes you pretty popular, huh? I’m actually surprised at how tight you are. A hole like this is usually fucked out.”

He angles the dick just right and finally presses into Jensen’s prostate. This time, an undeniable moan of pleasure escapes Jensen’s mouth. Along with a nice surge of pre-come from Jensen’s cock. The way the cock ring is digging into Jensen’s flesh must be borderline painful judging by the way it’s started to turn purple, but now that Jared’s found Jensen’s pleasure center, he’s not going to let go. He pounds unrelenting against the spongy gland, watching the rings around Jensen’s balls and dick get tighter as each bit of blood gets trapped inside, unable to escape.

With some of his other boys, this is the time that Jared takes out some of his finer implements. He ponders running a feather up the veins of Jensen’s cock. Dipping it into the slit which is making a mess all over Jen’s stomach. Just like the filthy, lying, dick-loving whore that he is. He imagines the whines of frustration that would emanate from where Jen’s mouth still holds the fake dick that Jared had shoved in earlier. Eventually, he decides against it. When he’s got a choice, Jared prefers to avoid any unwarranted stimulation.

Just when Jensen seems like he might literally bust a nut trying to come regardless of the bindings on his cock, Jared stops fucking the dildo into him. He leaves it in, sure. But it’s not enough to get him off and Jensen knows it.

Jared gets off the stool and walks over to where Jensen can see him. The fear that had earlier dominated Jensen’s eyes is still there, but further down this time and covered by layers of drug-induced stupor along with the need to get off.

“Jen,” he says, speaking slowly so that even Jensen’s hazy brain can understand him. “I’m willing to take the gag out for a bit on the condition that the only word I want to hear coming out of your mouth is _please_. Or _Doctor_ , I suppose.

Jensen coughs around the penis as he shakes his head _yes_.

“Alright then.” Jared takes out the gag and admires the amount of saliva on it. “You got that quite wet, didn’t you, sweetheart? And the damn thing didn’t even give you any come to swallow in return. How rude. Bet you’re dying for it about now, aren’t you?”

“ _Aren’t you_?” he’s forced to repeat when Jensen doesn’t respond. To be honest, Jensen’s looking a bit checked out, and Jared can’t have that. He taps the end of the hard plastic against Jensen’s mouth. “If you’re not going to answer, I might as well put this back in, and we can start all over again.”

Jensen looks up at him. Ah, there it is. The fear is back in action. “No,” he gasps and Jared raises his eyebrows, waiting for Jensen to realize his mistake. He does. Eventually.

“Please?” he whispers, when Jared starts to pull his chin down, getting ready to shove the gag back inside.

“Good. You do learn.”

Jensen narrows his eyes, but doesn’t say anything. Jared appreciates the spark. It means he’ll get to keep Jensen for longer.

“Your balls look like they hurt,” he says casually. He doesn’t touch them though. Instead, he reaches down to trace the ridges of Jensen’s rim. Pressing against where the dildo’s still firmly embedded. Wanting to hear Jensen moan, he slips the tip of his pointer finger in next to the toy. The sound is unrestrained this time and almost enough to make Jared’s dick respond. Luckily, Jensen’s too high up on the table to notice the subtle bulge in his scrub pants.

“ _Doctor_ ,” Jensen whines. This time, begging in earnest. “Please…”

Jared takes a moment to think. Weighing all of his options. When it comes down to it, the authorities trust him to get results. He’s got the state’s complete backing to use his clinical judgment. Even if that means using…unorthodox methods.

“Listen, Jen. I like you, despite your blatant love of dick, so I’m prepared to make you a deal here.”

“Please?” Jensen says, and Jared obliges, sticking his finger in farther inside Jensen, working his way against Jen’s soft inner walls and hard plastic until he’s down to the second knuckle. Stretching Jensen almost wider than his body can take at the moment.

“If you confess for me right now, I’ll take off the cock ring and let you come…on the condition that you can get yourself there untouched. Of which I have no doubt, given your earlier performance.”

Jensen opens his mouth, getting ready to speak before Jared cuts him off. “I want you to think about this, sweetheart. Because if you say ‘no’ now, I’m not going let you orgasm at all. No matter how hard you get or how much you think you need to come. Got it?”

Jensen takes his time. And squirms. A lot. Because Jared can’t help but feel out his insides while he’s there. Finally, he gets bored of waiting, even though he’s enjoying the way Jen’s balls bounce every time his hips move in tight circles, pushing the restraints as far as they’ll allow.

“Time’s up,” he says pulling his finger out in one smooth motion. It’s hard to hear Jensen’s gasp over the wet squelch his body makes as it tries to close. Eventually his hole squeezes back down on the black silicone that’s still vibrating. “What’s it going to be?”

“Please.” It’s a hoarse plea from Jensen’s sore throat, and one that would take a better man than Jared to resist.

“Alright. Repeat after me, ‘I, Jensen Ackles’.”

“I, Jensen Ackles.”

“ ‘Am guilty of sodomy because I like dick.’”

“Am guilty of sodomy…”

“ _Because I like dick_ ,” Jared reminds him, all the while working the dildo against his sweet spot.

“Because…I like…dick,” Jensen finally manages to get out.

“There now. That wasn’t so bad, was it?” he asks, leaning down to take off the rings around Jensen’s balls and cock.

Jensen’s moans of pure pleasure fill the air as Jared pumps the dildo harder into him, and Jared’s forced to press his groin against the table in order to keep control of his own dick. The wet sound of Jensen’s cock slapping against his stomach along with harsh panting invades the otherwise silent room. It only takes another few well aimed thrusts before Jensen’s spraying jizz up his chest, eyes closed and stomach muscles quivering from overuse.

Jared calms himself down as he slides the dildo out of Jensen, trying to ignore the unpleasant feeling in his balls. He’ll definitely need a trip to the bathroom soon.

“Wow,” he says looking at Jensen’s gaping hole. “Looks like underneath all the protesting you really do like a dick in your ass, huh?”

When Jensen doesn’t respond, he scoops up the come that’s cooling on his stomach, and presses a latex covered finger against Jensen’s mouth. “Open up. I don’t want to clean up the mess you made of yourself,” he says as Jensen’s tongue snakes out from between his lips. He makes a face after it’s in his mouth. “C’mon, sweetheart. Don’t cringe. It’s the last taste of come that pretty mouth of yours is ever going to get. You better enjoy it.”

After Jensen licks his gloves clean, Jared buttons up his lab coat. He’s got a reputation and a sense of professionalism to maintain after all.

“Well Jensen, on behalf of the State, I’d like to thank you for your cooperation this morning.”

Jensen opens an eye wearily.

“Doctor…” he says, unsure of where Jared’s going with this.

“Yes, Jensen?”

“…What’s the plan?”

“Well, you’re going to relax on this fine table while I go grab a blueberry muffin and some coffee with my lovely assistant. Then we fill out some paperwork, and you become mine to rehabilitate.”

“For how long?” Jensen asks. He’s still on edge, despite the orgasm Jared let him have.

Jared shrugs. “However long it takes. It’s difficult to say with a case like yours…I’d say at least a year.”

“A year?” Jensen squeaks out. There’s more trust than fear in his eyes this time around and Jared wants it to last just a little bit longer, so he pointedly ignores reminding Jensen that they’ll be spending most of their time training Jensen’s dick to _not_ respond to other cocks.

“Or more,” he says, although he’s started to get frustrated with all of Jensen’s pointless questions. He’s already been lenient with Jensen, and he has to be careful not to show blatant favoritism. Even if Jensen’s the prettiest boy he’s ever had strapped down to his table. “Look. We’ll have time for everything later, but if I don’t get my coffee soon, I won’t be as pleasant as I was earlier. So either you can stop talking and lay here like a good boy, or we can stick the gag back in. Your choice.”

“Good boy,” he praises, when Jensen remains silent. “And Jen? I’m really glad you confessed. I’m always so worried about the boys who go back home afterwards. Without your confession we can’t hold you for more than 24 hours. But hey—you lasted forty-five minutes before you couldn’t wait to tell the world how much you enjoy a cock shoved up your ass.”

Ah. There it is. The look of pure shame marring Jensen’s face is perfect. Turning not only his face, but his neck and chest a vibrant shade of fuchsia. Exactly what he’d been waiting for. It’s his profession’s equivalent of breaking a bone in order to reset it. It’s going to be a long road to recovery for Jensen, but Jared can’t wait to get started. Jared’s always likes getting good results, but on days like today, he really fucking likes his job as well.

\--END--


End file.
